charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
6.16 Phoebe, Interrupted/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;6.16 Phoebe Interrupted Spence’s apartment, early in the morning, the bedroom. Piper is sitting on the edge of the bed getting dressed while Spence is still sleeping. When her phone rings, she quickly turns it off. She looks over her shoulder and sees Spence stir a little, though he remains asleep. She finishes getting dressed and attempts to sneak out. Spence: Leaving without a goodbye? (Piper turns and sees Spence looking at her.) Piper: I didn’t want to wake you. I have to go check on my kids. Spence: I was hoping to make you breakfast in bed. (He sits up.) Are you sure I can’t convince you stay a little longer? (Piper is tempted as she looks at him, half-covered by the sheets. She sits down on the bed and kisses him.) Piper: I wish I could, but my family needs me. Last night was pretty great, though. Spence: Yeah, it was. Piper: I will call you later. Spence: Alright. Go take care of your family. (Piper smiles and they have a long kiss goodbye before she gets up and leaves. Spence sighs and lies back down.) Scene Halliwell Manor, slightly later. Paige is still in her pajamas and sitting at the dinner table with a cup of tea. Piper enters and hangs up her coat before heading into the dining room. Piper: Morning. How are things? Paige: Same since you left. (She looks at the ceiling.) She hasn’t left her room. Piper: We need to go talk to her. Paige: (frowning) And tell her what? Sorry that Derek betrayed you and Fiona took away your magic? Things will get better? Piper: Look, I don’t know either. There has to be a way to fix this. Paige: Charlie is consulting with the Elders as we speak. Meanwhile, with Phoebe’s magic gone, we’re no longer the Charmed Ones. We’re vulnerable. Piper: Did you set up protective crystals around the house? Paige: Of course. Piper: Good, I’m going to get the kids ready and then I’ll go talk to Phoebe. Paige: Right, I have to get to the academy. Piper: Be careful. (Both sisters get moving, though before they get far, the doorbell rings. Piper and Paige freeze and exchange concerned looks before heading to the door.) Paige: (whispering) Do you think its demons? Piper: (annoyed) Why would demons ring the doorbell? (Piper carefully opens the door and peeks around the corner. She is surprised to see a familiar face and opens the door fully. Dr. Ferris is standing before them.) Dr. Ferris: Good, you’re here. We have a lot of work to do. (Piper and Paige exchange confused looks.) Scene -Opening Credits- Halliwell Manor, continued from before. Dr. Ferris walks in without an invitation. Piper closes the door and she and Paige follow her into the conservatory. Paige: Isn’t she the crazy therapist that hit you and Leo with sex pheromones? Piper: Yeah, that’s her. Dr. Ferris: They were not sex pheromones and I’m not just a therapist. (She puts her briefcase on the table.) I’m a shaman and I’m here to help with your current situation. Paige: What do you mean our current situation? Dr. Ferris: Please, I have felt the change and so have many in the magical community. You’re no longer the Charmed Ones, which puts us all at risk. Piper: The magical community? Dr. Ferris: Other witch covens, gypsies, I even had some panicked fairies fluttering around my office. Without the Charmed Ones around, evil has the upper hand and people are scared. Paige: So how can you help? I doubt some herbs can fix this. Dr. Ferris: I’ve spent decades researching various forms of magic and I have a medical degree, dear. Do you have a better suggestion? Paige: I… No, sorry. Piper: Look, we appreciate your help, but Phoebe needs time. She’s not ready to… Phoebe’s voice: You can help? (The sisters and Dr. Ferris turn around to see Phoebe standing behind her. She looks exhausted and her eyes are red and swollen from crying.) Piper: Phoebe. Are you okay? Phoebe: Not even close. I can’t even put to words how I feel. They stole something from me, something that made me who I am. Paige: We will find a way to fix this. Phoebe: (As she turns to Dr. Ferris.) Can you really do that? Dr. Ferris: I can certainly try, but I make no promises. Phoebe: Thank you. Paige: I have to go, but call me if anything happens. Piper: And I have to check on the twins real fast, but I will be right back. (Piper and Paige both hug Phoebe and then head upstairs.) Dr. Ferris: Let’s begin, shall we? (Phoebe forces a faint smile.) Scene Mather Cooperation, Fiona’s personal lab. Fiona is sitting at a metal research table, tending to the burn mark on her arm caused by Piper. She cringes in pain as she cleans it. Derek enters the lab and sees her. Derek: What are you doing? (He rushes over.) Let me help. Fiona: I can do it myself, I’ve been trained for this, remember? Derek: Still, doing it on yourself it a lot harder. Just let me help. (Fiona sighs and gives in. Derek sits down and takes over tending to the wound. It still hurts, though a lot less. He begins bandaging the wound. Fiona looks at him with desire, though he fails to notice.) Fiona: I’m glad you’re here. Derek: Where else would I be? I couldn’t just walk away with you being hurt. Fiona: It’s a minor burn. Derek: It could have been a lot worse. Fiona: Do you see now how dangerous these witches truly are? No matter how good they seem, they will use magic to harm us when threatened. Derek: You injected Phoebe with the cure against her will. Fiona: She was never going to do it voluntarily, and I didn’t believe her little illusion for a second. Witches are the real threat and I’m glad to have you on my side. (Derek hesitates and decides to focus on finishing bandaging her wound.) Derek: There, all done. Fiona: Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you. (Fiona leans in to Derek and kisses him on the lips. Derek is stunned for a moment, but then abruptly ends the kiss and gets up.) Derek: (angrily) What the hell, Fiona? Fiona: What’s wrong? Derek: You know what’s wrong. We broke up a long time ago. I’ve moved on, I’m with… (A pained expression appears on Derek’s face as he stops his sentence. Fiona glares at him and stands up.) Fiona: (angrily) With Phoebe? (Derek doesn’t respond.) Do you honestly think she loves you back? After everything you’ve done? Derek: She’ll understand… Fiona: Understand? (She laughs.) You think she will understand? You’re a fool to believe that, Derek. You chose your side. She will never forgive you. Derek: So I should just get back together with you? Move on like nothing happened? I can’t do that. (Derek storms out of the lab. Fiona lets out a frustrated scream and throws the medical supplies off the table.) (Derek walks down a long hallway and stops on a catwalk overlooking a large hall. Below him, dozens of hunters are preparing their weapons. A scientist shows them their new ammunition, a dart containing the cure. A small group of hunters take the cure and leave.) Derek: What have I done? (Derek decides to follow the hunters.) Scene Halliwell Manor, the conservatory. Phoebe is sitting on the ground with her legs crossed and eyes closed. Dr. Ferris is circling her while holding a burning sage stick and humming a melody. Piper is sitting in a chair observing them with a skeptical frown. Dr. Ferris: Interesting. Phoebe: (as she opens her eyes.) Did you find something? Dr. Ferris: This so-called cure has cut you off from your magic. There is no magical power left in your body, which means that you are mortal. Piper: (As she rolls her eyes.) We already knew that. Phoebe: Isn’t there anything you can do? Dr. Ferris: I can try. Magic is in the blood, it is a hereditary gift passed down through generations. But is it much more than that. Science cannot comprehend it fully. Your magic has been taken from you, though perhaps it can be reclaimed. Phoebe: How? Dr. Ferris: That I do not know. Piper: (annoyed) Well, thanks for stopping by then. You’ve been a big help. Dr. Ferris: I wasn’t finished yet, dear. While I said that I don’t know the answer, doesn’t mean we cannot find it. I will need to borrow some of your herbs. Phoebe: Herbs for what? Dr. Ferris: Something that will hopefully help you find your answers. A vision quest. But it will be dangerous. Phoebe: I’m willing to try anything. (At that moment, a column of orbs descends and forms into Charlie. He is surprised to see Dr. Ferris.) Charlie: Hey, what’s going on? Piper: We’re trying to find a way to get Phoebe’s magic back. Dr. Ferris is a shaman. Do the Elders have anything to add? Dr. Ferris: (snorting) That would be a first. Charlie: They…didn’t. Not where Phoebe is concerned anyway. Piper: What else do they have? Charlie: More trouble. They fear the hunters are about to move in on several witches. We need to get them to safety. Piper: Charlie, we can’t leave. Phoebe needs… Phoebe: (interrupting) Piper, I’m fine. I can work with Dr. Ferris alone. You go save as many witches as you can. Piper: Are you sure? Phoebe: I’ll be fine. The manor is protected by crystals, remember? Now go. Piper: Alright, be careful. (Piper joins Charlie and they disappear though a column of orbs.) Dr. Ferris: Could you show me to your herbs? (Phoebe smiles faintly.) Scene The Police Academy. Paige is at the gun range, doing some target practice with other cadets. Paige focuses and hits the mark in the chest and the head. She smiled as she takes off the goggles and ear muffs. A training instructor walks up to her. Instructor: Nice shooting, cadet. Paige: Thanks. Instructor: You’re Matthews, right? Paige: You’ve heard of me? Instructor: I’ve heard people talking about you. Your scores are impressive. If you keep this up, you’ll graduate top of your class. Paige: Just doing my best, sir. (The instructor nods and walks away. Feeling content, Paige turns in the guns and heads out. A few moments later, she is walking to her car in a parking garage. Two hunters are hiding between parked cars, waiting for her. Paige notices them, but pretends she doesn’t. When they aim their guns, she quickly orbs out.) Hunter #1: Where did she go? (Paige reappeared behind the first hunter and kicks the gun out of his hands. He tries to attack her, though she quickly throws him to the ground, knocking him out. The second hunter fires darts at Paige, though she rolls for cover and hides behind a car.) Paige: Is that the best you got? (The hunter circles the car and fires more darts, though Paige is already gone. She orbs in behind him. The hunter turns to hit her, though she blocks his punch and disarms him. She punches him in the chest, sending him flying with a little telekinetic force.) Paige: (proudly) I really am top of my class. (Unknown to Paige, a third hunter appears from behind a pillar. He takes aim, though before he can fire, he is knocked out by an unknown person. Paige spins around and sees Derek standing there. Angrily, she holds out her hand and telekinetically pins him against the pillar.) Paige: What the hell are you doing here? Derek: Saving you from the looks of it. You’re good, but don’t get arrogant. Paige: (angrily) I don’t need advice from a traitorous ass like you. You hurt my sister. Derek: I know. Paige: You do? Derek: I made a mistake. I thought that without magic, we would be happy together. Normal. Paige: She isn’t normal. She doesn’t want to be. She loves magic and you took that from her. Derek: I realize that. I violated her trust. But I’m hoping that I can earn it back. (Paige frowns and lets Derek go. He falls on his knees and gets up.) Paige: How? Derek: Fiona has started mass producing the cure. She is equipping all of her hunters with it and they have already started going after witches. Paige: Can’t you stop her somehow? Derek: No, the hunters won’t listen to me. They know about me and Phoebe. Paige: So what do you suggest? Derek: We can’t stop the hunters themselves, but we can stop her from creating more of the cure. Paige: You want to destroy her lab? Derek: It will at least slow her down. Paige: Why should I trust you? Derek: Because I regret what I did. And I really do love your sister. So what do you say? (Derek extends his hand to Paige and she hesitates if she should accept it.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Phoebe comes down the stairs holding a baby monitor. She puts it down on the table as Dr. Ferris enters the conservatory with a tea cup. Phoebe: Alright, the twins are okay, so I’m ready. (She notices the tea.) We’re drinking tea? Dr. Ferris: We’re not, you are. (Phoebe accepts the cup and takes a whiff. It smells nasty and she pulls a face.) Phoebe: Can I add some honey? Dr. Ferris: The taste is not important. For a vision quest, you will need to go under a deep slumber. The herbal tea will help you calm yourself and open up. Phoebe: What will I find? Dr. Ferris: That depends on you and the answers you seek. Phoebe: You said it could be dangerous. Dr. Ferris: The answers you seek might not be easy to find. Your inner demons might try to stop you. Fear and doubt will try to block your path. Fight through them, they’re not real. Phoebe: Alright. I’m ready. (Phoebe sits down on the floor, where several candles are burning and pillows are places. Dr. Ferris lights up some incense. Phoebe drinks the tea and puts down the cup. Her vision quickly becomes blurry and she falls asleep on the pillows.) Scene Phoebe’s dream world. Phoebe wakes up and finds herself in a dark labyrinth of stone. Two bee-like demons, Swarm Demons, appear through glistening and throw fireballs. Phoebe hides behind a wall. Phoebe: (whispering) I didn’t know inner demons would be so literal. (Phoebe waits for the demons to get closer and then attacks. She kicks one in the chest and does a barrel roll to avoid another fireball. She then does a low kick to knock the second demon off its feet. Phoebe notices a sharp piece of wood and stabs the demons, vanquishing them.) Phoebe: Alright, now let’s keep going. (Phoebe heads further into the labyrinth.) Scene An alley behind a fast food restaurant. Three hunters are moving in, taking positon and hiding until their mark appears. The door of the restaurant opens and Ian Griffin comes out. He is wearing a uniform and holding two bags of garbage, which he deposits in the dumpster. The hunters move in. Ian sees a hunter aiming his gun throws up his hands. At that moment, Piper and Charlie orb in. Piper sees the hunter firing and throws up her hands. The alley freezes except for Piper, Charlie and Ian. When Ian lowers his arms, he sees a dart frozen inches away from him. Piper: Are you alright? Ian: Who are you? Piper: I’m Piper. You met my sister Paige recently. Ian: Right. So who are these guys? Piper: Witch Hunters. (She points to the dart from the air.) And this is a cure against magic. They want to take away your powers. Ian: Why? Charlie: We can fill you in later. We have to get you somewhere safe. Ian: (concerned) I can’t. I have work and my family. I don’t understand, I’m finally at a good place in my life. Piper: And we will make sure you will get it back. This is only temporary, I promise. Ian: (reluctantly) Alright, let me just call in sick and get my stuff. (Ian goes back into the fast food restaurant while Piper turns to Charlie.) Piper: I hate this. I hate the hunters for tearing up the lives of witches. We have to find a way to stop them. Charlie: I know. We will, but we can’t do anything without Phoebe. Scene Halliwell Manor. Dr. Ferris is observing Phoebe as she undergoes her vision quest. She is moving erratically and making fighting noises as she slumbers. Dr. Ferris kneels down and places a hand on her forehead. Dr. Ferris: Don’t let your inner demons push you back. Break through them. (The doorbell rings. Dr. Ferris rises to her feet.) Dr. Ferris: Hunters. (Dr. Ferris grabs her purse and heads to the door. She carefully opens it and sees Spence standing before her. She remains guarded.) Dr. Ferris: Can I help you? Spence: Yeah, I’m looking for Piper. Who are you? Dr. Ferris: Piper is not here at the moment. I’m here with her sister, Phoebe. We’re in the middle of a therapy session. Spence: Oh sorry. I’ll come back. (Spence turns around and is about to leave when Phoebe screams in her sleep. He turns back.) Spence: What the hell was that? Dr. Ferris: Just part of the therapy. (Another scream sounds from the conservatory.) Spence: Look lady, I don’t know you and I don’t believe you. It sounds like someone is hurt. (Spence forces his way past Dr. Ferris and heads inside.) Dr. Ferris: (sighing) I don’t have time for this. (Dr. Ferris reaches into her purse and pulls out a small bag of herbs. She throws it at Spence’s back and a cloud of powder is released. Spence inhales the powder and instantly falls to the floor, asleep. Dr. Ferris quickly closes the front door.) Dr. Ferris: Now what am I going to do with you? Scene Phoebe’s dream world. Phoebe is hiding behind a small wall as Swarm Demons hurl fireballs at her. She screams in pain as one grazes her arm. Phoebe: How am I supposed to get through this without my powers? Wait, what did Dr. Ferris say? (She thinks.) Fear and doubt will try to block my path. They’re not real. I shouldn’t let them stop me. (Phoebe becomes determined and stands up. A fireball flies at her, but goes straight through her. She smiles. She looks at the demons and they all burst into flames and disappear.) Phoebe: They’re not real. (Phoebe moves on through the labyrinth and sees a light at the end. When she is almost there, someone grabs her and pushes her against the wall. It is Derek.) Phoebe: You’re not real. (She tries to fight him, but he is stronger.) Derek: I am real. I’m the whole reason you are here. I took your magic and your trust. I’m the thing you have to face. (Derek throws Phoebe across the hallway. She hits the opposite wall and cries out in pain.) Derek: You honestly thought you could trust me? Why do you keep making the same mistakes? (Derek charges at Phoebe, though she avoids him by doing a barrel roll. She leaps to her feet.) Phoebe: You’re not the real Derek. You’re just my inner doubts. And I’m doing to defeat you. (Phoebe charges at Derek.) Scene Outside of the Mather Cooperation. Derek and Paige are standing behind a few parked cars, waiting. A group of hunters leave in a van. Derek: Alright, we should get moving. Paige: Not yet. I called in reinforcements. (A column of orbs appears and forms into Charlie and Piper. They are surprised to see Derek.) Piper: (angrily) Paige, wait the hell? Paige: Piper, just listen. He saved me from hunters earlier. I think he is back on our side now. Charlie: And how many times is he going to switch sides again? Derek: Look, I know I betrayed your trust, especially Phoebe’s. But I realize I made a mistake. Piper: My sister is a mess because of you. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t blast you into a million pieces. Paige: Because we don’t have time for this. Hunters are chasing down witches as we speak. Derek wants to destroy the lab where the cure is created. Piper: How will that help? Derek: It will slow them down. Until we can think of a permanent solution. You know you can’t blow up every hunter, Piper. You are on the side of good. Charlie: Funny you realize that now. Derek: Look, we don’t have a lot of time. Most of the hunters are out now, but they will come back soon. If you’re with me, then we have to move now. Otherwise I’m going in alone. (Paige looks at Piper and Charlie, who exchange doubting looks. Piper eventually sighs.) Piper: Alright, I’m doing this for Phoebe. But this doesn’t make things right between us. She might not forgive you. Derek: Then I will have to live with that. It doesn’t change my mind. Paige: Alright, let’s get moving. four of them sneak to the building and enter through a side door. Scene Phoebe’s dream world. Phoebe and Derek are fighting in the labyrinth and are evenly matched. However, Derek eventually overpowered her and pins her to the ground. He places a hand around her throat. Phoebe: (tearfully) Why? Why did you betray me? Derek: Magic is a threat. Phoebe: I’m more than just my magic. I’m a good person. Derek: Do you really believe that? There is evil inside of you. It drew in the Woogyman and led you to become queen of the Underworld. You don’t deserve to be loved. That is why every man you ever loved has betrayed you. Phoebe: I’ve made mistakes, but I have learned from them. Derek: It’s an all act. The fake columnist offering advice to cover for her own empty love life. You don’t know anything about love. You will be alone forever. (Phoebe stares at him and then smiles. Derek is confused.) Derek: What? Phoebe: That’s it? Those are my inner demons? I’ve lived through them already. I’m not going to keep blaming myself over and over again. The doubts might still be there, but I know I’ve become a better and stronger person. (Phoebe breaks free from Derek and pushes him away. He flies back and hits the wall as Phoebe leaps up.) Phoebe: If you want to stop me, you will have to come up with something new. (Derek gets up and screams as he charges at Phoebe, but he falls through her and fades away. Phoebe smiles and steps through the light at the end of the labyrinth. Through a flashing light, she appears in a thick jungle. In front of her is a crystal formation that looks like a tree, glowing in many beautiful colors.) Phoebe: The Source of all Magic. (Phoebe hears a meow and turns around. Kit is standing behind her on a rock. Then everything is engulfed in light.) Scene Halliwell Manor, Phoebe awakens with a gasp and sees Dr. Ferris standing in front of her. She helps Phoebe on her feet. Dr. Ferris: Have you found the answers you are looking for? Phoebe: I have, thank you. (She notices Spence asleep in the hall and a frown appears on her face.) What happened? (Dr. Ferris shrugs and rolls her eyes.) Scene The Mather Cooperation. Derek, Piper, Paige and Charlie walk through a hallway. When they come across two guards, Derek and Paige quickly knock them out before they can raise the alarm. They continue and enter the lab. Derek goes to a computer while Charlie keeps watch. Paige: So what is the plan? Derek: I can temporarily shut down the anti-magic technology. Once it is down, you use your magic to tear this place down. Piper: With pleasure. (Derek hits a button and the devices shut down, which triggers an alarm. Derek nods at the sisters and they begin destroying the lab. Piper blows up several machines, while Paige uses telekinesis to tear down cabinets filled with liquids. Derek grabs his gun and starts shooting computers.) Charlie: Company incoming. Derek: Time to move. Piper? Piper: Got it. (As hunters enter the lab with guns, Piper freezes them. They gather to orb out when Fiona enters the lab, aiming her gun at Derek. She looks furious and heartbroken.) Fiona: Traitor. Derek: It had to be done. Fiona: You are destroying Holden’s legacy. Derek: This has nothing to do with Holden. You’ve let your grief turn into hatred for things you don’t understand. Fiona: You’ve chosen your side. (Fiona aims her gun, though Paige orbs it out of her hand. She and Charlie then orb everyone away. Fiona looks at her lab as the hunters unfreeze, looking around confused. Fiona screams in rage and steps on a broken dart as she walks away.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Phoebe is walking Dr. Ferris to the door. Phoebe: Thank you so much for all your help. Dr. Ferris: I had my own reasons, dear, but you’re welcome. Let us hope you will recover your powers in time. Phoebe: What do you mean? Dr. Ferris: I fear dark times are coming. Best be prepared for it. (Dr. Ferris leaves and Phoebe is left considering her warning.) (Cut to the conservatory, where Piper is sitting on the couch next to a sleeping Spence. He slowly wakes up and looks at Piper.) Piper: Hello sleepyhead. Spence: (confused) What happened? Piper: Well, Phoebe told me you came to visit and fell asleep on the couch. Last night must have been pretty exhausting. Spence: I didn’t… There was a woman… (He frowns.) Did I dream that? Piper: Should I get you some coffee? Spence: Yeah, that would be great. (Piper kisses him and heads to the kitchen. There, Phoebe and Paige are standing by the counter drinking tea. Piper goes to make coffee.) Paige: Did he buy it? Piper: I think so. I’m really not ready to have the witch talk. (She turns to Phoebe.) So you got the answers you needed? Phoebe: I think I did. I saw the Source of All Magic, Kit showed it to me. I think it is the key to getting my magic back. Paige: And what about Derek? Phoebe: (sighing) I can’t forgive him, Paige. Paige: I know, but he did help us. I believe he is sincerely sorry. Phoebe: I need time to think about it. Piper: You should. And we will get your magic back. Phoebe: Thank you. We’d better move fast though. Dr. Ferris believed something was coming. (The sisters exchange worried looks.) Scene The Underworld. A female demon in a blood-red cloak is sitting on a throne. A demon kneels before her. The view then pans out and reveals an entire army of demons kneeling. The female demon rises and raises her arms. Female Demon: Rise, my army. It is time to destroy the witches and claim the mortal realm for ourselves. Demons: All hail the Mother of All Evil! (A thunderous applause and screams fill the Underworld.) Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts